Hidden Desire
by TheNextInsufferablePerson
Summary: Tori has been attracted to Jade since the first day she set eyes on her. What happens when Jade convinces Tori to leave school with her one day? One shot... Sorry, if the story sucks, first time writing girlxgirl. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Welcome to my first story! This is a one-shot, and I wasn't very pleased with the way it came out, but my friend still wanted me to upload it, so… here it is. Also, song used later on is called __**Parachute **__by __**Ingrid Michaelson OR Cheryl Cole**__, there are two versions that people know of, so… Yeah. Sorry if you don't like this story, I really ended up losing ideas, and rushed through it. But, without further ado… _

It was an average day at Hollywood Arts, and the gang was outside during lunch. Tori had come to lunch late, and the only seat available was the one next to Jade.

_Pull it together Tori, it's just a seat, just sit next to her, she's not going to talk to you or anything, so, it's not like you have anything to worry about. _She thought to herself.

Tori decided to take the seat next to Jade. Jade simply smirked at Tori, and continued stabbing her fork into her salad.

"So, guys, what's going on?" Tori asked, trying to start a conversation, and more importantly to stop thinking of the raven haired girl next to her.

"Rex keeps insulting me, saying I'll never find someone to love," Robbie pouted.

"What, man, it's true, I mean, look at yourself!" Rex replied.

The table ended up murmuring in agreement, minus Cat, who simply frowned. "Rex, why do you have to be so rude to people?"

"Maaaannn, why do you have to ask so many questions? Don't you have some candy to go searching for?" Rex sighed.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TOO ME!" Cat exclaimed, and left the table.

"Cat, wait!" Robbie shouted, and followed after her.

Andre simply laughed. "When will those two get together?"

"No one knows," Beck shook his head, and looked towards Tori. "Where were you, we've been waiting for you, for like, 15 minutes."

"_They_ were waiting for you," Jade interrupted. "Why do you even care where she was, anyways?"

"She's my friend, I'm just – "

"What, am I not good enough, you need her around too?" Jade raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

"Calm down, you two, jeez." Andre said, knowing they were both joking. Beck and Jade had broken up a while back, and agreed to stay good friends. Beck was practically an older brother to Jade, someone she could always go to, when she needed advice, besides Tori, anyways.

"So, where were you?" Jade asked again, looking at Tori.

Tori took a bite of her sandwich before answering. "Sikowitz was determined to have me drink out of a coconut. He wouldn't let me leave until I did." She made a disgusted face. "It was…. Weird."

Jade laughed. "That's Sikowitz for you. He tried having me drink out of a coconut." She took a sip of her coffee. "It never happened."

Everyone was pretty shocked to hear Jade laugh. The only time she normally laughed is if someone was in pain, or embarrassed. To Tori, her laugh was music to her ears.

Tori had zoned out, while her friends were talking. She started thinking of her first day at Hollywood Arts, the first time she saw Jade. God, Tori was mesmerized. The girl was beautiful, her hair, which was a chocolate brown, then, had been beautiful, with the colored streaks in the hair. How she always raised that perfectly pierced eyebrow, it just made her melt. _The way she smirks at me… Just… makes me … BAD VEGA. STOP._ Tori suddenly jumped in her seat, when that thought popped in her mind, and of course, Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you so jumpy, Vega?" Jade asked.

"N-no reason, I um, I was… Okay, so you know that dream you have and you feel like you're falling, so, when you fall, you jump, and wake up?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I have that all the time," Andre sighed.

"Well, I was zoned out, and well, yeah," Tori stated, using it as an excuse.

"Ah…" Jade simply stated, smiling. "Anyways, I'm bored. I'm going home.

"Going home, during school?" Tori asked incredulously.

Jade smirked, at how innocent Vega seemed. "Oh, come on, Tori. You've never just left school? I mean, no one ever notices, seriously, and, we have a substitute in our next class, so, we can easily just go home, and say they never called our name in role, or we didn't hear them." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Come on, let's go… let's go get some coffee or something, and," she leaned into Tori and whispered. "You can tell me why you were staring at me earlier."

Tori gulped deeply, feeling as if her whole body went cold. Jade knew, she saw. She caught her staring, and is now going to torment her. "Jade… Maybe you can just go, I'll stay."

"Awe! Little Tori Vega is a good student, and wants to be in all her classes!" Jade used her mimicking voice of Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori snapped. "Fine, let's go."

Jade smirked, and then dumped her tray, followed by Tori, and they headed towards her car. Tori hadn't noticed earlier, but, as Jade were walking, she noticed just how short her shorts were, and Tori could feel a blush forming on her face, and she had to stop thinking about it. She opened the back door, and tossed her backpack on the back seat, and hopped up into the passenger seat, as Jade got in the driver's seat.

Jade turned on the radio. "Feel free to pick a station you like, as long as it isn't Disney."

"Who listens to – Oh." Tori chuckled, thinking about Cat. She started turning the knob, until a song came on.

"I love this song," they both said simultaneously. Tori smiled, as Jade just looked at her.

"It makes me think of someone special." Tori said.

Jade was about to ask who, but she heard Tori begin singing.

"I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand, I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned, I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody, they wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall, down."

"I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around, I won't tell anyone that your voice is my favorite sound, I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody, they wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down." Jade joined in.

Afterwards, they ended up finishing the song, both smiling.

"So," Jade said, as they pulled up to her favorite coffee place. "Enlighten me on why you were staring at me today?" She smirked as she saw Tori's face change into an expression of shock.

"What? I wasn't… I…" Tori stuttered, and went to open the door, but, Jade had locked it, and they were the automatic locks, only on the driver's side.

"Tell me," she leaned slightly closer to Tori. "Are you attracted to me, Tori?" she whispered.

"I…. I don't know what you're talking about," Tori averted her gaze, and looked at the floor of her car, surprised how clean it was, compared to Trina's.

Jade chuckled. "I caught you staring at my ass, as we were walking to my car."

Tori felt her cheeks go hot, and as she looked up at Jade's face, she noticed how her piercing green eyes, held an emotion in them, was it lust? Was it desire?

Tori felt Jade's hand move on to her leg, and she swallowed, hard. "What do you want from me, Tori?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Tori was unable to form words, and Jade smirked slightly, and unlocked the car. "Let's get our coffee, and, we can head over to my place, to … _hang out._" She smiled seductively.

Tori simply nodded, and got out of the car, and started walking to the door, as she opened it, she held it open for Jade, and as Jade's hand brushed hers, she felt sparks, and nearly jumped at the feeling.

"You go find us a table, I'll order the coffees. Want anything special?" Jade asked.

Tori shook her head, and headed off to find an open table. She found one in a corner, and sat down. As she waited for Jade, her thoughts were in a jumble. _What is she doing? What game is she playing at? God, unless… No, she wouldn't feel the same towards me, I mean, yeah, we've gotten to the point we're friends, key word, __**friends**__. _Tori was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed when Jade came back, placing her cup of coffee on the table. She also didn't notice Jade sliding into the booth next to her, until she felt her leg bumping into hers. That's when she jumped.

"Oh my, we are jumpy today." Jade smirked.

Tori just took a sip out of her coffee, but, nearly choked on it, when she looked towards Jade, and saw her smirking at Tori.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, just figuring out that you liked me." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't like you!" Tori whispered. "Wait, I do, I mean, as a friend, not that I hate you! I just don't like you. I mean, don't take it offensively, I mean, you're fucking hot, and all but – "Tori stopped, as her eyes were wide open, when she admitted how she found Jade attractive.

Jade simply stared at her, unsure what to say.

"Jade… I …. "Tori was cut off, as Jade leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't a heated kiss, it wasn't long, it was practically a peck, on her lips, but, it was enough to shut Tori up. When Jade pulled back, Tori looked at her, confused.

"It took you long enough Vega, took you long enough."

"Huh?" was all Tori asked.

Jade shook her head, holding back a laugh. "I've known how you felt about me; all the times I've teased you, made those jokes?"

"How'd you know?"

"If the looks you've been giving me weren't a sign," Tori blushed at this. "It was most likely from that time we all had that sleepover at your house."

"What are you –" Tori began to ask, but was cut off.

"You were crying out my name, in your sleep." Jade smirked at Vega's face. How she wished she had a camera at that moment.

Tori Vega, for once in her life, was completely speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Tell me," Jade started, whispering in Tori's ear. "What were you dreaming about when crying out my name?"

Tori's breathing became rapid. Feeling Jade's warm breath right next to her ear sent shivers down her entire body. She was uncomfortable, but, not in a bad way. More like a way, if she didn't move, she'd end up doing something in a place, where it shouldn't be done.

"Were we in bed together, Tori?" She then placed her hand on Tori's thigh. "Was I having my way with you?" she began moving her hand up on her thigh, dangerously close to a certain area. "Were you dreaming of me fucking you?"

Tori didn't know what to say, and ended up nodding meekly. "Yes," she whispered very softly.

"Well," she paused, lightly biting Tori's ear. "I've been having those dreams too, and I loved every moment of it."

Tori's eyes were wide open by that point, and turned to face Jade, who was obviously aroused as much as Tori.

Jade then got up. "We're going to my house. Now." She stated, grabbing Tori's hand, practically yanking her out of the coffee place. No sooner then they left; they were at Jade's house. Jade unlocked the door, grabbing Tori's arm, she was dragging her up the stairs, behind her, heading to her room. As soon as they got in their room, Jade closed the door, pushing Tori against it, kissing her, fiercely.

Tori moaned at the contact of her back hitting the door, and put her hands in Jade's hair, in a tightening grip.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this, you." Jade whispered against Tori's lips, before biting her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Tori moaned again, allowing Jade's tongue to assault her own. It was a battle of dominance, which surprisingly, Tori won.

After a few minutes of kissing, Jade decided to make the first move.

"Too many clothes," she stated, pulling Tori's shirt off of her body, admiring the creamy skin beneath. As she ran her fingers over Tori's skin, Tori let out a deep groan. Jade then unhooked her bra, and stared at Tori.

"Beautiful…" she murmured, taking one already perky nipple into her mouth.

Tori's head fell back, letting out a deep moan.

Jade continued sucking on her breast, while using her hand, to give attention to the other one, and switched off.

"Jade… I – I need you." Tori moaned louder.

Jade then shoved Tori onto the bed, and towered over her.

"What do you need?" Her voice was husky with arousal. She ground her hips onto Tori's. Tori moaned even louder. "Is this what you need?"

Tori managed a weak "Yes" and Jade immediately went to work on unbuttoning Tori's shorts, sliding them off, as well as her ruined underwear. She bit her lip, fighting to hold back a moan, at seeing the most beautiful sight ever, in front of her.

Tori was unable to stand it any longer. "Please…. Jade," she was begging now.

Jade slowly traced a finger on her wet folds, causing Tori to whimper, and then inserted her index finger into her. Tori gasped, as Jade moaned from how tight she was. Jade began pumping her finger in and out, at a fast pace, before inserting her middle finger into her as well.

"Oh… Jade… harder…" Tori cried out.

Jade began pumping faster and harder into Tori, before practically pounding into her.

"OH GOD YES!" Tori screamed. "I'm going to – "Tori's last sentence was cut off, as her eyes rolled back to her head, and her vision became white, as she came on Jade's hand.

Jade took out her fingers, and licking the creamy substance off her finger, sexually. "Tasty," she purred.

Watching Jade lick her fingers had made Tori wetter. "Dear God that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Jade smirked. "Oh, someone's wet again?"

"Why not clean me off?" Tori teased.

"Oh, I will…" Jade then went to the edge of the bed, and placed her head between Tori's legs. Tori's eyes were filled with excitement as she realized what Jade was about to do.

"Ja – Ohhh…." Tori moaned as she felt a hot tongue licking her walls. Jade moaned inside her, which sent a wonderful vibration on Tori. "God… Jade…." She moaned even louder as Jade began fucking her with her tongue.

Meanwhile, Jade was addicted. Tasting Tori was one of the best things ever. She tasted so sweet, and it was a newfound drug. And, Jade most certainly wanted more. She had managed to find Tori's main bundle of nerves, as Tori began bucking her hips erratically.

"JADE! Oh… Oh Go- Ja – "Tori couldn't even form coherent words, as she rode out her second orgasm.

After a few minutes, and Tori got off of her high, Jade crawled up next to her, lying down. "You do now that I want to be with you, right?"

Tori was shocked. She had always wanted to be with Jade. She was expecting this to be a one night thing. "Really?" she asked. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, as Jade wiped them away.

"Of course, I've always had feelings for you, but never knew if you felt the same way. But, judging by tonight, we both had feelings for each other." She winked at this.

Tori laughed. "Oh, shut up."

As Jade lied down, Tori had gotten up, going towards the end of the bed.

"What're you doing?" Jade asked.

Tori smirked. "It's your turn silly. I wanna see how loud you can scream my name."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh wow. So, I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing, the story alerts, etc., etc. I check my email, and I have 100+ ALL from you guys. So, here's another chapter, of this amazing story. Hope you enjoy… ;)_

"What're you doing?" Jade asked.

Tori smirked. "It's your turn silly. I wanna see how loud you can scream my name."

Jade's expression faltered momentarily, before smirking. "I'm not a screamer."

Tori raised an eyebrow, challengingly. "Oh, well… We'll see what'll happen."

Tori then began stripping Jade out of her clothes, and ran a hand over Jade's toned stomach. She grabbed a breast in her hand, while taking the other in her mouth, licking it teasingly.

Jade glared at Tori slightly. "Really, you're going to be a tease?"

"Maybe…" was all Tori said before biting slightly on her nipple.

Jade slightly jumped at the feeling, moaning slightly. "Tori…"

"Yes?" Tori smiled seductively, switching breasts, licking faster, biting harder, while massaging the other one.

Jade's head lolled to the side as she let out a deep moan. Tori felt she was starting to get wet again, but ignored it, as she left Jade's breasts, having her hands trail over her legs. Tori then looked at Jade, seeing the beautiful sight in front of her. Jade's black hair sprawled over the pillow, eyes slightly closed, lips parted. It was a sight she wanted to see forever.

"You're so beautiful…" Tori murmured, as her hands trailed the inside of Jade's thighs. Jade had felt a blush forming on her cheek, but wasn't sure if it was from sexual arousal, or Tori calling her beautiful, until deciding it was probably both.

Tori then cupped Jade's sex, in her hand as she looked up at Jade.

"You know…" She purred seductively, tracing one finger over her folds lightly, causing Jade to slightly whimper. "You're really wet."

Jade raised her back up, trying to get more friction. "Tori…"

Tori smirked. "What do you want Jade?"

Jade groaned. "I'm pretty damn sure you know what I want."

Tori pressed her finger slightly harder on Jade's center. "Is that what you want?"

Jade bucked her hips slightly, nodding since she was unable to form coherent words.

Tori chuckled. "All you had to do was ask." She then inserted two fingers into Jade, moaning at how it felt to be inside her. Her fingers felt warm. Meanwhile, Jade groaned deeply, at the feeling of Tori being inside her. Tori began pumping her fingers at a fast pace, as Jade began making the sexiest sounds.

"Oh God, Tori…" Jade moaned. "Harder… Faster…"

Tori inserted a third finger, and began pounding into Jade as hard and as fast as she could, while leaning down to kiss Jade.

"TORI!" Jade cried out, as her vision was blurred, becoming black, as she came.

Tori had continued pumping her fingers a few more times, before taking them out, and began sucking on them.

As Jade came back to herself, seeing Tori like that had slightly gotten her wet again, and she instantly tackled Tori onto the bed.

Tori squealed slightly at the sudden aggressiveness.

"What're you – "Tori paused, as she saw Jade pull out a pair of handcuffs. Jade noticed how her eyes had suddenly darkened, full of lust. "Why didn't you pull those out earlier?"

Jade shrugged, and smiled seductively. "I wanted to use them on you first, but forgot about them, when we first came in."

Tori got even wetter, when Jade handcuffed Tori to the bed. Jade then went into her closet, and came out with a vibrating dildo, smirking at Tori's face.

"I heard," she started, while putting on the dildo. "That, you've had fantasies," crawling up towards Tori. "Of me fucking you," kissing Tori. "With a dildo."

Tori's eyes widened. "How… How did –"

Jade chuckled. "Cat told me."

Tori made a mental note to possibly kill Cat.

"Don't be mad at Cat now," Jade started, practically reading Tori's mind. "I had asked her, if you ever thought of me in that way, since, I confided in her."

Tori blushed madly.

"So," she then straddled Tori. "Are you ready for your fantasy to come true?" Her voice was low, and seductive, making Tori melt even more.

Tori nodded slightly, and Jade lowered herself into Tori. They both groaned, as Tori needed a moment to get used to the feeling.

"I'm ready," she whispered softly, and Jade nodded, before starting to move in and out of her. While Tori felt the dildo in her, Jade feels the vibrations, and it's setting them both crazy.

Jade began to start thrusting faster and deeper into Tori, and Tori was beginning to lose control.

"Oh my God… Jade…" Tori continued moaning.

"God Tori, you're so fucking tight," Jade groaned.

"Harder… Please…" Tori began begging.

Jade leaned down, to whisper into her ear. "So, basically, you're asking me to fuck you senseless, so you can't even move?"

Tori could have lost it from just how seductive Jade's voice was. "Yes…"

Immediately, Jade began pounding into Tori, as hard as she could, as Tori began rolling her hips. Jade grabbed Tori's legs, draping them over her shoulders, giving a new angle, to pound into her even more.

"GOD!" Tori cried out. "So close Jade… Just, a little more…" she began panting.

As Jade continued pounding into Tori, she used her hand, and began circling her clit, driving Tori over the edge. With one final thrust, Jade and Tori had both came, and Jade pulled out of Tori, lying next to her, on the bed.

Tori immediately snuggled against Jade. "I love you."

Jade looked at Tori, feeling her throat tighten. No one had ever said they loved her, not even Beck, with as much emotion as Tori. "I love you too, Tori."

With that said, they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

It's been a few months later, with Tori and Jade being in a relationship. They had told all of their friends, who in response supported them.

"I always knew they'd get together," Rex stated. "Robbie, hold me, I'm going to cry,"

Beck chuckled as Robbie pulled out a tissue, wiping Rex's face, which held invisible tears.

Tori had been sitting at the table with them, as Jade was getting her lunch. "Hey, where's Andre?"

Beck shook his head. "I think Sikowitz is trying to get us ALL to drink out of a coconut. He had me drink out of one earlier."

Robbie laughed. "I managed to get out of there in time."

Tori smirked. "Your time will come, Robbie."

"What time will come for Robbie?" Jade asked, sitting down next to Tori, handing her a salad.

"Sikowitz is trying to get everyone to drink out of a coconut. Robbie managed to escape," Beck laughed.

"Aha! Robbie and I are victorious." Jade smiled, while Robbie laughed.

"So am I!" Rex stated.

"Yeah… You too, I suppose." Jade mumbled.

Tori laughed, as Rex started mumbling to himself that no one seems to care about him. She then stopped laughing, as her phone beeped, and she read her text.

_You know, your shorts are a bit too short. – J_

_**Oh? Well, sorry about that. ;) – T**_

___Oh… You will be, later. – J_

Tori looked at Jade who had a devious smile on her lips, and suddenly she felt aroused. Jade being devious, towards Tori seemed to turn her on.

"Hey, Tori, are you okay? You seem a bit… hot." Jade asked innocently.

"Yeah, you look kind of flustered," Beck added concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fi – fine." Tori slightly stuttered, while giving Jade a small glare.

_**Fuck you. – T**_

___You want to. ;) – J_

_**Yeah, you're right. If I could, I would take you right here, right now on this table. Feeling you writhe underneath me, screaming my name, begging for more. – T**_

This time, it was Jade who was left dumbstruck, as Tori smirked lightly. The bell rang, and Tori hopped up, and quickly left to go to class. Momentarily forgetting that Jade was in the same class, sitting next to her. Jade came in right before the bell rang, noticing she changed out of her jeans, into a short black skirt. Tori's breath hitched.

"Ni – Nice skirt," Tori managed to say, giving a compliment.

"Thanks, I thought you'd like it," Jade smirked, as Tori blushed slightly.

As class went on, Jade placed a hand on Tori's leg, resting it there for a few moments. Whenever the teacher wasn't looking, she'd move her hand slowly up her leg.

"What're you doing?" Tori whispered her breath hitching.

"Nothing, my hands are cold, and you're quite warm."

That was true though, to Tori, Jade's hands were like ice, but, Tori loved the feeling of them.

Jade's fingers stopped on Tori's crotch, and she pressed them ever so slightly, causing Tori to slightly jump.

"Miss Vega," the teacher turned towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Tori said albeit too quickly. "I just, felt like, a shiver, all of a sudden, y'know?"

Jade smirked as the teacher simply shrugged and continued teaching the lesson. Her fingers then went to the zipper of Tori's shorts, and unzipped them. _Thank God we're in the back of the classroom. _She thought. She then took one finger, and put it inside of her shorts, touching Tori.

"Ja- Jade…" she warned quietly.

"What?" she asked innocently, while tracing a finger over Tori's center.

"St- Stop." She whispered.

"Do you really want me too?" she raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly.

"God no…" Tori gave in. "Ask to take me to the nurse," she whispered, zipping her pants up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wells," Jade called out.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tori doesn't feel too good, would you mind if I took her to the nurse?"

The teacher looks at Tori, as she's about to "throw up"

"Yes, go right ahead, take your stuff." He looks towards Tori. "I do hope you feel better,"

Tori nodded, as Jade grabbed both of their stuff, and headed out the classroom, immediately going to the janitor's closet, locking the door. Jade then turns to Tori, and smirked.

"Well?" Tori asked.

"Hm?" Jade murmured, while walking towards Tori with a seductive smile.

Tori felt like she was melting, with the look Jade was giving her. Jade just has that smile, which would make any girl wet herself, or any guy jizz on them self.

"Won't you finish what you started in there?" Tori slightly begged.

"Oh, yeah… That." She smirked as she quickly stripped Tori, dropping on her knees, and plunging her tongue into her.

Tori moaned quietly, as she didn't want to get caught. "Jade…"

Jade, being turned on by her moans plunged her tongue deeper, while inserting two fingers into her, fingering her.

"God, Jade… You're seriously a sex goddess." She groaned deeply.

Jade slightly wet herself, hearing that from Tori, and pounded her fingers into her, while slightly nibbling on her center.

"Jade!" Tori whisper-yelled, as she came into Jade's mouth, and Jade swallowed it in one gulp, and pulled her fingers out, and sucked on them.

Tori, being turned on by that, pushed Jade against the wall, pinning her hands about her head, and using a free hand to take of Jade's skirt, and underwear.

"You might want a new pair of panties." Tori smirked.

"Shut up, and fuck me," Jade said, with a slight hint of begging in her voice.

"Your wish is my command," Tori smiled, and inserted three fingers into Jade at once, quickly placing her lips on hers, as Jade cried out in pleasure. "Keep quiet."

"Hard… To… Do… When… You're… Fucking… Me…" Jade moaned out, her head falling to the side. Tori kissed Jade's neck, and bit it slightly, leaving a mark. "That'll leave a mark," Jade whimpered, unable to speak clearly, as Tori was using her magic fingers inside her.

"That's the point," Tori smirked, and dropped onto her knees, licking her wet folds, before plunging her tongue into her, while still fucking her.

"Tori… I'm going to – Tori!" Jade cried out softly, as she came, and Tori drank it up, and stood up.

"You have some…" Jade was distracted, at the sexiest sight. Tori Vega, having Jade West's cum all over her face.

"Oh," Tori bit her lip, before licking it off of her lips.

"God, you are the sexiest person ever," Jade murmured before kissing her.

After pulling apart, Tori looked at her. "Yeah well, I'm YOUR sexiest person ever."

Jade smirked. "And, I'm YOUR sex goddess."

Tori grinned. "FUCK YEAH!"

They then put their clothes back on, and went to the bathroom, to clean off.

"Here," Jade said, handing her a pair of panties and shorts.

"What's this – You planned this, didn't you?" Tori smirked, while putting them on.

"What can I say?" Jade shrugged, putting on a clean pair of underwear, and her skirt back on. And, they walked back to class, after forging a nurse's note, saying Jade could drive Tori home.

When they arrived at Jade's place, they simply sat on the couch, or more like, Jade sat on the couch, Tori snuggled up against her, and they both watched TV.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Guysss. I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while. Honestly, I lost some inspiration for the story. BUT I got it back. :D  
So, I hope you guys enjoy! I am unsure how long this story will be, it may go on for a few more chapters, but, it'll be over soon. ): But, I have a new idea for a story, it's Jade/OC . Called Beck, dating a – wait for it – a SHRUGGER! o.O Anyways, we'll see if that actually works. Now, onto the storyyy._

A few months have passed for our favorite Hollywood Arts students, and it was now Summer. July 26th, to be exact. Why must I be exact? Because it's Jade West's birthday.

Jade West had been sleeping on the couch, when suddenly her phone rung. She looked at the clock. 8:58 AM. _Who the hell is calling me, at 8:58 AM, on a freaking Saturday! _She thought to herself, answering it nevertheless.

"Hello?" she answered tiredness evident in her voice.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABE," Tori's voice came from the other end of the phone.

Jade smiled on the inside, she was happy that Tori had called her, just for that.

"Now, open your door."

"Wait, what?" Jade asked confused.

"I'm outside your house. Open your door."

"Fine," Jade hung up the phone. She was about to go downstairs, and looked in the mirror. Her hair was actually not that frizzy, it pretty much looked like she had sex, however. She ended up sleeping in a sports bra, and some shorts, and smirked. _Let's see how Tori will react to seeing me this way._

Jade had walked downstairs, seeing her mom and dad, on the couch, smiling.

"Happy birthday, Jade." They said together, and she gave a small smile. She didn't really get along with her parents, and she actually wanted to change that.

"Thanks mom, dad," she said, hugging each of them. "Oh.. Um, Tori is randomly outside."

"We know." They said, chuckling.

"How do you guys know?"

"She called the house phone, wanting to make sure it would be okay. You girls go hang out, have fun." Her mom said.

"Not too much fun." Her dad quickly added, causing Jade to blush slightly, and her mom to double over laughing.

Jade walked to the door, opening it for Tori. As soon as she did, she felt arms around her neck, squeezing her and a quick peck on her cheek.

"Haaappppyyyy birrtthhddaaaayyy!" she said, in a childlike voice.

"Thank you." Jade laughed.

Tori hadn't really looked at Jade, but when she finally looked at her, her eyes widened slightly, and a small blush was forming on her cheeks.

Jade smirked, and was about to say something when –

"Hello, Tori." Her mom gave a small smile.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. West," Tori answered, once having a slight recovery.

"How about you girls go upstairs, while we fix birthday girl there some breakfast?" Jade's dad suggested.

"Thanks, dad," she walked over giving him a hug. "C'mon, let's go upstairs, I wanna see the present you got me."

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Tori joked.

"It's my birthday," she stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world, closing her door when they were in her room.

"Very true," Tori said, setting down Jade's present, and quickly pulling her into her arms, kissing her.

"Happy birthday, Jade," Tori said, after breaking apart.

Jade had a wide smile. "Thanks, Tori."

She then sat on the bed, and Tori handed her the box, biting her lip slightly. When Jade opened the box, her eyes widened and she gasped softly.

Inside the box, was a beautiful sterling silver chain, with a jade-colored heart, and on the back of the heart it said _T+J_. Tears formed in her eyes, slightly. "Tori…" she paused, running her fingers over it. "It's beautiful…"

Tori smiled, and laid her head on Jade's shoulder. "Just like you."

Jade just smiled. "Would you..?"

Tori nodded, and gently placed the necklace on Jade, then whispered in her ear. "You do know that this is only the first part of you present, correct?"

Jade slightly blushed. "Oh? Well, what's the second part?"

Tori gave a small seductive smile, as she turned Jade towards her. "You'll find out, tonight."

Jade shivered ever so slightly, as Tori trailed a finger over her thigh. She then realized what Tori meant, and blushed immensely.

Tori was leaning in to kiss Jade when –

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Jade's mom shouted.

The girls both chuckled, and opened the door. "COMING!" they shouted. Immediately, Jade blushed ever so slightly.

"You have a dirty mind." Tori joked, but, as she got next to her. "I like that."

They then raced down the stairs, Jade winning, as she ended up pulling Tori back ever so slightly.

"CHEATER!" Tori grunted.

"How can I cheat? It's my **birthday**."

"Yeah, yeah," Tori mumbled, smiling.

They sat down at the table, with Jade's parents, and for once, Jade actually enjoyed her birthday.

"Any plans for today, dear?" her mom asked.

"None that I know of," Jade replied, eating a piece of bacon.

"Well, actually, my parents were hoping she'd be willing to come over for dinner," Tori suggested.

"That'd be nice," Jade smiled. "Wait, what about Trina?"

Tori chuckled. "She promised that she wouldn't talk unless spoken to, and said she would **try** to not annoy you."

Jade laughed. "Alright, I guess I'm having dinner with the Vegas."

When they finished eating, Jade decided to get on the computer, and check _The Slap. _ When she checked it, she smiled, as she noticed how Beck, André, Robbie, Cat and a few others told her happy birthday. Even Rex decided to say it. What caught her attention the most was that Trina told her happy birthday.

While Jade was on her computer, Tori was texting a lot of people, planning for a surprise party for Jade. Her parents were allowing it, because they were actually going out of town.

_Yo, you guys still gonna come around 7:30? – Tori_

_**Yep, I'll bring the snacks. – Beck**_

**Ohmygosh, party! :D But, yeah, I might be a little late… Something happened to my brother… - Cat**

**Yeah, Andr****é**** and I will def be there. – Robbie.**

Tori didn't bother to ask Cat about what happened to her brother, and instead just responded to all texts 'Great!'

Jade had noticed it was about noon, unsure of what to do, she looked at Tori.

Tori noticed Jade looking at her. "Whatcha wanna do, birthday girl?"

Jade smirked. "You." She whispered.

Tori blushed. She noticed her dad smirk, while her mom raised a knowing eyebrow, shaking her head.

Jade's parents then gave Jade her presents, which turned out to be A LOT of cash, and of course, a pair of scissors, which Jade had immediately fell in love with.

"Sadly, we must go to work now, so, enjoy your birthday, dear." Jade's dad had brought up.

"Alright, have fun, working, and stuff." Jade joked, as they were heading towards the door, after giving her a hug.

When they left, Jade had looked at Tori, who had a surprised smile on her face.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I never knew you'd actually get along with your parents so well." Tori said, surprised.

"They're actually really nice. It's just me… I think. I've been so mean, lately, even to them, and well, it just ruined our communication. I think I just need to give them more respect." Jade admitted.

"HOLD UP. Is this Jade West, admitting that she needs to be respectful?" Tori asked, pretending to be so shocked.

"Don't get used to it; it's only to my parents. Nobody else," Jade mumbled.

"What, not even me?" Tori joked.

"Oh, you, you're a different story." Jade smiled.

"Hooray!" Tori cheered. "C'mon, Imma take you out."

"Where?" Jade asked.

"Wherever you want to go, but first, you need to change. As much as I enjoy seeing you dressed the way you are, other people don't need to." Tori smirked.

Jade laughed, and ran upstairs to change, and afterwards, they ended up going to the mall, spending the day together.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had." Jade thought, not knowing she had actually whispered it as well.

"I'm glad." Tori kissed Jade, and they walked into the mall, killing time, before going to Tori's house, aka, surprise party.

_A/N – Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. Again, I know it may seem out of character, but, I picture Jade wanting to actually get along with her parents. And, I also used this as a personal experience, because, I used to pretty much ignore my parents, but, one day, I realized I owe them A LOT of respect, and I changed. And, I'm also proud of it._

_Next Chapter – Surprise party! Oh, and Jade's second present. . ;) Also, does anyone know, when Tori's birthday is? Or, should I just make up a date?_


End file.
